1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly, to a container having two separate container elements attached by means of a flexible sheet or paper having a graphic image imprinted thereon, such that the two separate container elements are separated by the banner. Each of said container elements has an opening in the top thereof for storage and transportation of a variety of goods. The flexible sheet or paper is attached to each container at one edge thereof, such that the edges of attachment are adjacent to each other when the container is in a closed position. Alternatively, the container elements may be permanently sealed for display of such unique items such as liquid sculptures or other artwork. The container may be formed from a single flexible sheet or paper, and one or more clear acetate windows may be disposed thereon for displaying the goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers and other means for storing and transporting goods have been known since ancient times. The use of such containers to display messages has similarly been known for many years. Such messages, however, have typically been limited to messages imprinted on a label or tab that is affixed to the container or storage means.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,328 which issued to Pilat on Dec. 8, 1981 for Receptacle Storage Package Having Oblique Surfaces, discloses a receptacle storage package having oblique base surfaces converging so as to tilt the receptacles towards one another. The receptacles would contact each other, in storage, but for the placement of a receptacle restraining piece positioned between the upper surfaces of the receptacles, which restraining pieces bears a message.
Furthermore, the use of packaging having information imprinted thereon is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,631, which issued to Hackenberg on Nov. 11, 1975 for Decorator Box, discloses a box formed from a single blank having four sides and top and bottom covers. The outer wall carries advertising and descriptive material and the inner wall is decorated with a design. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,513 which issued to Ingram, et al. on Oct. 23, 1990 for Package, discloses a cartonless recyclable package for protectively enclosing a product, such as photographic film, comprising a recyclable plastic container and mating cap with recyclably compatible plastic labels thereon bearing product information. An outer sheet can be peeled back to reveal information on the interfacing surfaces of both sheets, and then re-adhered to the inner sheet. A label may be peeled away and re-adhered to some other surface for reference after the product has been removed. A thumb tab on the cap, to facilitate cap removal, is used also to orient the container and cap for appropriate placement of the labels, and to orient the resulting package in a cooperating displaying and dispensing device. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,526 which issued to Crum on Jun. 11, 1991 for Label-Containing Package Assembly, discloses a compact piggyback expandable package assembly for dispensing labels for attachment to bottles, containers, and closure caps, as well as to other surfaces. The package assembly is used primarily in the pharmaceutical industry. The package assembly comprises a special foldable package which encloses a set of labels. A resealable tab can be provided to facilitate opening and closing of the package. In the preferred form, the piggyback package assembly has a base or base label which is attached to the package. The underside of the base has adhesive portions so that the package assembly can be mounted upon the top surface of a closure cap of a bottle, a web, or some other surface.
Novelty containers bearing messages are also well known in the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,085 which issued to Doty on Oct. 16, 1979 for Tear Tab Disposable Cup or Container Structure, discloses a paper or plastic cup or container having a pull-tab extending from the side seam which can be torn off by the consumer to be used as a coupon, proof-of-purchase or to reveal some form of concealed marking which might entitle the consumer to a premium, gift or other consideration. The pull-tab is perforated to maintain the integrity of the container and preventing leakage or spill of the contents.
Message bearing banners may also be used in emergency situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,226 which issued to Sophocleous, et al. on Apr. 13, 1999 for Assistance Summoning Device, discloses a banner-like device made of a light weight, flexible, and foldable sheet of material that is temporarily attachable to vehicles such as cars, trucks, motorcycles, boats, campers, and aircraft. The device includes at least two support rods to maintain the banner in an unfurled position.
In the photographic field, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,285 which issued to Otake, et al. on Oct. 30, 1990 for Container Having Index Sheet and Recording Medium discloses an index sheet formed of one recording sheet on which are printed a plurality of scenes recorded on an image recording medium such as, for example, a photographic film, a still video floppy, a video cassette, or a video disc. The images are arranged in the same order they were taken, and frame numbers are printed in juxtaposition with the respective positive images. This index sheet can be part of a package comprising a container having a casing formed with at least one recess for the image recording medium and/or printed photographs, and a cover swingably mounted on the casing. A transparent pocket formed on the outer or inner side of the cover contains the index sheet.
A recent trend in the commercialization of packaging and containers is that more and more packaging, instead of being an after purchase activity, is being made part of the initial purchasing decision by being brought out and displayed near the purchase items. For example many music stores will display specially themed flat packaging designed to hold CD""s, cassette""s, DVD""s, and video""s with the product, giving consumers a reason to give the gift of a movie or music. Candy stores are large users of specialty containers and will display specialty packaging including: cute bags; special boxes, molded plastic containers and dispensers, often themed with celebratory messages such as xe2x80x9cHappy Birthday,xe2x80x9d good wishes, xe2x80x9cI love you,xe2x80x9d etc.
Since retail space is often at a premium, merchants and marketers are constantly on the lookout for packaging that folds and or displays flat. An example of this are decorated party goodie bags, which are packaged flat, sold in sets of 6, 8, or 10 in a package, and are displayed on racks or on peg hooks. The themed packaging for CD""s, cassette""s, DVD""s and video""s is yet another example of flat packaging that merchants and marketers offer in racks.
Furthermore, many of the packaging systems in use today are elaborate dimensional packages produced by hand, or with little automation, taking time and money to produce. Dimensional packaging produced from materials other than paper also take up more space and are expensive to produce.
However, there are no devices or methods which disclose the use of separate container elements flexibly attached to opposite edges of a message-bearing banner. Furthermore, there are no such packaging systems or containers that may be folded to a substantially flat profile, thereby reducing the space required for the storage and/or transportation of such packaging systems. The prior art containers fail to offer the unique advantages contemplated by the present invention.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a container with banner having at least two separate container elements flexibly attached to a sheet or paper banner bearing a message.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container wherein said container elements and banner are formed from a single flexible sheet or paper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container that allows for the transportation of at least two separate goods.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a container that allows for the storage of at least two goods in two separate and independent chambers.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a container that allows for the display of the goods contained therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container that forms a totally enclosed container in the closed position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a container that reveals a message when the separate container elements are rotated in opposite directions relative to each other.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a container that may be folded so as to save space.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a container that may be folded into a substantially flat profile.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a container that may be produced with standard packaging machinery, at high speeds.
To accomplish the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises a container having at least two separate container elements flexibly attached to opposite edges of a banner. Said container elements and banner may be formed from a single flexible sheet or paper, or alternatively, formed from separate materials. Each of the containers has an opening in the top thereof for storage and transportation of a variety of goods. The banner is attached to each container element at one edge thereof by means of a flexible hinge such that the container elements are adjacent to each other when the container is in the closed position. The container elements are adapted to fit adjacent to each other to form a large container, this large container being bordered at least one side by the banner when the large container is in the closed position. The container has a closed position and an open position. When the container elements are rotated from the closed position in opposite directions relative to each other to the open position, a message imprinted on the inner surface of the flexible banner, which message is partially or completely hidden in the closed position, is made visible.
The container may be stored in a substantially flat, folded state, yet can be easily constructed into a package, that forms what seems to be a single container. Since the container can be stored and displayed flat, it requires minimal space for storage and display, thus allowing for large amounts of inventory in a very small space.
In addition, the banner may comprise a connecting structure. A message or product may be affixed to or held by the connecting structure. The container elements may be flaps if the banner comprises a a connecting structure capable of holding an object, such as a video.
The container elements may be deliberately designed to only partially cover the connecting structure in a closed position, which will create a gap that may accommodate other items between the container elements when the container is in the closed position. The container may store anything that can fit into the two container elements, and, if desired, can accommodate additional items in the gap between the container elements. Finally the container may be finished by sliding a belly band over the container when it is in the closed position or by using another acceptable closure mechanism, thus eliminating the time consuming activity of gift wrapping.